the tale of alice whitewood
by huntergirl2000
Summary: this is the story of alice whitewood. best friend of the mischievous weasley twins, a better pranker than both of them. her whole life she was lied to about how her parents died, but this she doesn't know yet. read this to know the tale of alice whitewood. there might be a few bad words. i recommend ages 13 and up.
1. Chapter 1

The tale of Alice whitewood

Chapter 1

I sat there on the train watching things zoom by the window. Do you want to know where the train is going? You sure, it might blow your mind. Ok, if you need to know it is taking me to Hogwarts. A school full of magic and of course pranksters. I'm one of them. My name? Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you my name, its Alice whitewood. I'm originally from Scotland, but we later moved London. I'm half-blood but my parents died in a car crash. I have lived with my grandparents ever since, I have had no knowledge of magic or my parents until now. Sad, right. "Hello!" I heard two voices say in unison. I looked up and saw two twins with red hair. "Hi, I'm Alice Whitewood." I said politely "I'm Fred Weasly, and this is my brother George. Nice to meet you!" said the one twin, I could see a little difference between the two, Fred had a crooked nose and was a little taller than George, and George had a straight nose and was an inch shorter. "Nice to meet you too, do you want to sit here?" I asked "sure, as long as we can talk about pranking!" said Fred "you kidding, I love pranking!" I told him excitedly "so is this your first year?" asked George "yup, what about you?" I asked "yeah." They said together Fred then noticed George staring off into space "hey George, you still thinking about that girl that rejected you!" Fred laughed "no! Maybe. She was pretty. Her name was Angelina Johnson" He said as me and Fred laughed even harder. "You guys wake me up about thirty minutes before we get there in tired" I told them. I then fell asleep.

The sorting….

"Alice whitewood!" I stood up as my name was called and went to the stool and the hat got set on my head "you got the smarts to be in ravenclaw, like your mother, but you're too much like a Gryffindor, just like your father. Must be Gryffindor!" shouted the hat at the end. I went and sat at the Gryffindor table and high-fived Fred and George as I sat between them. "We knew you would be Gryffindor!" they told me and I nodded my head and started eating.

After the feast...

"Hi, I'm Angelina Johnson." Said a girl as she walked beside me "hi, I'm Alice whitewood." I said smirking as I remembered my conversation earlier with the twins. "So, I see you know the twins." She said pointing to the twins who were off to the side of the group talking to another boy. "Yeah, I have a feeling I'm gonna be great friends with them." I told her smiling "George is kinda cute, I think I might like him." She told me "Fred is kinda cute too. Also, I think George likes you." I told her "what's this about us being cute and you guys liking us?" we heard someone say behind us, we turned around slowly and saw the twins standing there smirking "hey she said she liked George, I just said you were cute!" I told Fred even though I might have liked him a little "hey don't throw all the blame on me!" she said hitting my arm "it's the truth!" I told her as we reached the common room receiving another hit in the arm while the twins laughed. We then went to our dorms and gossiped "I might like Fred a little." I told her as we sat on the bottom bunk of our bed. "I knew it!" she squealed, we were lucky we were the only people sharing this dorm. "Shut up! Let's just go to sleep. We have to get up early tomorrow." I told as I got in the top bunk. "Goodnight Angie." I told her "goodnight allie." She replied as I fell asleep in my comfy bed.

_**How do you like my new story!? It's my first harry potter fanfic, I will accept constructive criticism, but please no flames. Please review, follow, and favorite? Anyone who does those three things gets cookies! (::) (::) (::)**_


	2. Chapter 2

The tale of Alice Whitewood

Chapter 2

I woke up early in the morning and got dressed in my Gryffindor robes and woke up Angelina.

After we brushed our hair and teeth and put on some make-up we went to breakfast.

"I wonder what our first class is?" asked Angelina as we went down the stairs and into the common room where we met the twins "so ladies, you care to accompany us to breakfast?" Asked Fred as he and George held their arms out to us, I took Fred's arm as Angelina took George's and we climbed through the portrait hole. We walked through the halls talking until we reached the great hall where we sat at the table together. "I wonder what are teachers are going to be like?" I asked as I grabbed a piece of bacon and stuffed it in my mouth "I heard professor Snape is a real git." Fred told us as a man in black flowing black robes and greasy black hair walked up behind him the moment he said that. "Ten points from Gryffindor, ." the man then walked off "bloody hell! He scared me!" announced Fred as me, Angelina, and George laughed at his stupidity. We then got up and headed to transfiguration, when we got there a cat was sitting on the desk so I went to pet it. It started purring in what almost sounded like laughter and turned into a woman! I jumped back and fell onto my back with my black hair spread around my face. I got up and brushed my hair out of my grey stormy eyes embarrassed and went to my seat by Fred. "Hello students my name is Professor Minerva mcgonnagle (sp). I am your transfiguration teacher. Open your books to page one." We done as we were told but I soon got bored so I took a firework and aimed it at a slytherin dude and lit it and got another ready the first one hit him in the back while the second one hit him right in the butt! I wouldn't be surprised if some of the firework went up it! I think that was the funniest thing I ever done with one of these things! Professor Mcgonnagles or Minnie as I like to call her, eyes landed right on me. "Alice bl- I mean whitewood!" that was weird, it sounded like she was about to say something else. "Yes, Minnie?" she looked shocked, but I also saw something else in her eyes, like she was thinking about an old memory. "So much like her father." She muttered under her breath not meaning or knowing that I heard her. "I will let you go unpunished today, but I am giving you a warning." She said as it reached time to leave and everyone left. "Thankyou, Minnie." I said as I followed the rest of the students. I looked back and saw her smiling; I continued walking to the dungeon for potions. When I got in there I saw the big nosed greasy haired man from earlier today. I sat down by the slytherin dude I pranked as he glared at me. The man wrote his name on the board, no wonder he got mad at Fred! I thought seeing the name professor Snape on the board. He looked at me with a glare but also shock mixed with anger and almost hate. "Ms. Whitewood! Can you tell me how to make polyjuice potion." He asked "no, and don't you think that is a little above a year." I told him "it isn't if I say isn't, now do you know how to make liquid luck." My dislike for this man grew as I started thinking of a name to call him "no, snivellus, I do not. But you should being the potions teacher." He looked at me in anger and I instantly regretted saying that. My arrogance and cockiness was probably my worse quality that had always gotten me in trouble. "Detention! Tonight after your last class. You will be going into the forbidden forest with hagrid." He roared as everyone watched on in shock. The day went on fast after that, I ate lunch and dinner and then went to the giant's cabin. The detention was fun; all I had to do was feed hippogriffs.

When I got back everyone was asleep so I got dressed for bed and fell asleep quickly being tired out.

_**How was that chapter? I tried to make it interesting and funny. From the way it sounds alice has a secret. What do you think it is. Please leave your thought. And please review and favorite and follow. Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

The tale of Alice whitewood

Chapter 3

I woke up early this morning surprisingly, I brushed my teeth and did my hair and makeup and put on my clothes. "Angie, wake up." I said and when that didn't work I decided to get tricky "angie, George is in here." And at that she woke up instantly. Man I love how tricky I can be! Angelina glared at me and said "he isn't in hearing!" I laughed at her and she glared even more. "I'm giving you two seconds to run!" she yelled at me. I started backing away slowly as she called "1… 2…!" I then ran at full speed down the stairs. "I'm going to beat you." She yelled as she chased me I tripped and went down the staircase and I landed right into the twins who were waiting for us. Angelina came down and saw us on the floor and started laughing so hard her eyes started watering and she came tumbling down and the most hilarious thing was that she landed on George. "Come on guys the week is finally over, let's go and do something fun!" I yelled to them, we got up and the twins sat there thinking of what to do. Fred finally announced "let's set dung bombs of in filches office, Angelina and George will distract filch and me and Alice will raid the office for anything we can use for pranks and then set them off!" we then ran off and put our plan in action. We split up outside his office, me and Fred went in waiting for a signal he was distracted. We heard him yelling and we started the raid and I saw an interesting piece of paper. I picked it up and stuffed it my bag. We soon set of the bombs and ran.

Later that night…

George and Angelina didn't get caught luckily, but we sat in the boys' dorm trying to figure out what this piece of parchment was. "Maybe it is charmed; we could find a ravenclaw to help us." I told they and they thought for a moment and everyone agreed. We then started are search for a ravenclaw we could trust. "Who do we ask? Do any of you know?" asked Angelina as we headed toward the ravenclaw tower. As we walked we came up with ideas on how to open it. "Maybe you need to say something, I'm gonna try that." I thought for a moment "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." As I said that the map burst into color. We looked at it in shock as we saw it was a map of the school and it showed everyone. "What do you do to close it?" I asked I thought for a moment and said "close!" and then writing sprawled across it, Wrong! It said so I decided to try "mischief managed." And it closed.

"Awesome!" we all said in unison but that excitement was short lived as we saw filch come around the corner and start shouting. We ran as fast as we could to the Gryffindor tower.

_**How was that chapter? please follow, favorite, and review. I might not be able to post for a while. I got school and volleyball practice along with the games. So please don't get mad at me. Thanks for reading! **___


	4. Chapter 4

The tale of Alice whitewood chapter 3

I sat there looking at the map that we found it was a map called the marauders map and from what it says it was created by (bear with me for this part, it has stuff that will hint to a new story I'm working on. It might be a back story about her parents *hint *hint.) Moony, wormtail, padfoot, prongs, and Scarlett. I wonder who they are. You know what this gives me an idea! I need to find the twins and Angelina! I got off my bed and ran to the common room where I found the three of them sitting on the couch drinking bottles of butter beer and eating tons of candy. "Hey guys I got an idea! Where's lee? We need him for this idea." I asked as they shrugged their shoulders and went back to stuffing their mouths with the candy. Then I knew how to find him. "Accio lee Jordan!" I said as he popped up in front of me. "What! How! You!" he said glaring at me and stormed over to the others. "Well what is it!? It must have been important since you summoned me?" they all looked at me expectantly and I grinned mischievously as I went over my plans on how to become the new marauders and how we need to learn the patronus charm since the marauder name sounded animal based. "Okay, so we need a book on charms, right?" asked Angelina and I looked at her and said "angie, angie, angie." I said like a scolding parent "you really don't know me do you? You think I haven't already got the charm looked at and mastered?" she just smirked and shook her head laughing. "Well, show us then." Said Fred as I looked at him. Dang that boys smile and voice make me feel all warm and happy inside. "Watch and learn Freddy." I said as I raised my wand and yelled "expecto patronus!" and a black shaggy puppy came out. "Aww she's so cute!" Angelina squealed as it ran around the room "I know just like me! Now back to the lesson. To cast the charm think of your happiest memory and do what I did." I directed and they did. In about an hour we had our nicknames. Lee was a hawk and his name was talon, Angelina was a dove and her name was feather, Fred was a raccoon and his name was ringtail, and George was a fox and his name was reds. "So now what?" I asked them. "Oh I know truth or dare!" Angelina said happily and we agree. "To make this more interesting let's use this!" I said pulling something out my bag. "yeah vertasium should make it even better!" George said "okay, padfoot(alice) truth or dare?" he said. "dare." I said. "okay. I dare you to…"

To be continued…

Muahahaha! How was that chapter!? Im sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoy!

Thanks for reading! Remember to follow and favorite! Be active! 3 yee! yee!


	5. authors note

Authors note(sorry)

Sorry for not updating, I've got a lot keeping me busy, I just finished standardized testing. Also finals are next week and I am failing math and science, so I need to get my grades up in three weeks or I am being held back a year. So I'm really sorry.


End file.
